Cormag
, Cugar |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Glen (Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 5 (Joins in Chapter 10 (Ephraim), or Chapter 13 (Eirika) |class =Wyvern Rider |mirage = |voiceby =Brad Venable |jap_voiceby =Seki Koji }} Cormag is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is a gentle, compassionate commander serving in the Grado military and who loves both his country and his Emperor. He also harbors a love for kittens, woodworking and possesses a strong sense of justice, which will eventually lead him to defect and join Eirika or Ephraim following the invasion and conquest of Renais. Cormag can be recruited by Eirika in Chapter 13 of Eirika's path or by Duessel or Tana in Chapter 10 of Ephraim's path. Profile Cormag was raised with his older brother Glen in the countryside of Grado. As children, the brothers would labor in the fields of their parents, often having to chase birds and animals from their crops, and therefore becoming quite adept at throwing stones. Sometime later, an imperial procession would make its way through Cormag's village, both he and his brother watched while situated on top of a tree. When the boys spotted a dog troubling the horses pulling the Emperor's carriage, they threw objects to drive it away, as they would have done in the fields. In doing so, the brothers accidentally hit some of the Emperor's men, and were themselves arrested for what appeared to be an attack upon them. Emperor Vigarde, however, personally rescued the boys from imprisonment, and invited them accordingly to a feast. Upon taking note of Cormag's strength of arm, the emperor offers both the chance to join the military. Alongside his brother, Cormag would eventually rise in fame as a Wyvern Knight. In a conversation with Artur, he reveals that his wyvern's name is Genarog and that it took him three years to tame him. Their exploits were told and made famous even in other countries like Renais. Before the events of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Glen becomes Vigarde's Sunstone general, and Cormag follows in his brother's stead. Both Cormag and Glen harbor dislike for General Valter, who was once stripped of his rank and exiled for his mistreatment of Grado civilians. In Eirika's storyline, Glen confronts Eirika, and finds himself unable to kill her. Valter, who had been following him, accuses him of being a traitor and battles him. The two men duel each other, with Valter winning and killing Glen. Valter then brings Glen's mangled corpse to Cormag, who becomes enraged and sets out to Hamill Canyon to avenge his brother. Upon arriving and confronting Eirika, Cormag realizes that she is not the person Valter portrayed her as, and realizes that Valter was responsible for killing Glen. He then allies with Eirika's army, so that he can exact revenge on him. Alternatively, in Prince Ephraim's storyline, Cormag follows General Selena in executing General Duessel, who has already betrayed his country. However, Selena is later recalled to the capital upon arriving, and Beran takes her place. Cormag relates how Duessel had always treated him and his brother like his children, and is vexed at which path he should next pursue. In the heated battle, he either meets Princess Tana of Frelia, who persuades him to aid Duessel, or confronts Duessel himself, after which he joins him. In either situation, Cormag can, at the player's discretion, fight with Valter during Chapter 15. If the player took Eirika's route, Cormag asks Valter whether or not he was responsible for Glen's death. Valter, confident in his ability to kill Cormag, replies in the positive. Cormag laughs at the idea of having his revenge and promises Valter a slow and painful death. If Ephraim's route is taken, Valter's murder of Glen is not mentioned, and Valter instead just accuses Cormag of being a traitor. In-Game Base Stats |-|Ephraim's Route= |-|Eirika's Route= Growth Rates |85% |55% |40% |45% |35% |25% |15% |} Promotion Gains Choice 1= +40 }} |-|Choice 2= D }} Supports *Seth *Artur *Natasha *Tana *Duessel Overall Cormag joins as a third flier, but is a Wyvern Rider as opposed to a Pegasus Knight like Tana and Vanessa. As a result, his HP, Strength, and Defense are much higher than theirs, but his other stats, particularly Luck and Resistance are noticeably lower. His constitution is significantly higher than theirs as well, letting him wield all but the heaviest lances utterly unimpeded, and the heaviest lances only make him lose 2-3 attack speed. His bases are high, and slightly more so in Ephraim's route when considering the difference in level and join time, but the difference isn't massive. In the end, every stat of his except Luck and Resistance turns out above average. He can promote with the Elysian Whip he joins with, but will have to level up a couple times to do so in Ephraim's route. He has two good options for promotion. Wyvern Knight gives him more Speed and Pierce when compared to Wyvern Lord, which gives more Strength and Defense and Swords. There isn't a definitively better option when comparing the classes; what's better is purely dependent on the player's preference. If the player would like Cormag to have more Speed, then Wyvern Knight is better, but if the player would like him to have more Strength and Defense, then Wyvern Lord will be better. Something to note when considering what to promote him into is that he is the only available Wyvern Lord until his brother Glen joins in Creature Campaign, whereas Tana and Vanessa can both promote to Wyvern Knights, and Tana's overall stats as a Wyvern Knight will probably be higher than his. Monitoring how each stat turned out could be beneficial when deciding what class to promote him into. (i.e. if his Strength and Defense turn out very high, promoting him into a Wyvern Lord could further developments of it, if the player would like, or they could see it as his Strength and Defense are adequate for a Wyvern Knight promotion without the stats turning out lower than ideal) Regardless of what class he becomes, Cormag's flier utility is invaluable. He doesn't fear bows as much as Tana and Vanessa do given his higher Defense. Giving him the Fili Shield wouldn't hurt though. His offensive capabilities are always good, and he's pretty physically durable. Overall, Cormag is a very useful unit whose capabilities should be taken advantage of by the player. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Aloof Lanceman :''A wyvern knight of Grado and younger brother of the Sunstone, Glen. Although he left his army behind, he fights with love and pride for his homeland. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Slaying Lance Glowing Ember }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Recruitment Conversation: Eirika's Route: Cormag: You're Eirika, aren't you? Eirika: And you're... Cormag: You don't know me, but you know my brother well enough. I'm Cormag. I'm the brother of Glen, general of the Grado army, whom you killed. Eirika: What? Cormag: This is no longer war, and this is not a battlefield. This is a duel, and I fight to avenge my brother. He died in combat, and I'll not foul his name by murdering you unarmed. But I will have vengeance. Eirika: Hold! What is the meaning of this? Glen... Are you telling me General Glen is dead? Cormag: '''Do not play me for a fool! You will not...Your lies do nothing but stain your honor. Nothing more. '''Eirika: You've got it wrong! You're making a mistake. Your brother and I never fought. He lowered his lance and left the battlefield to confront your emperor. Cormag: ...My brother? You lie! Where is your proof? Eirika: I've no proof. But... Here are the words he spoke to me. He told me he believed I possessed a gentle heart when we met before. He said I had not lost that quality... Cormag: '''...... I see... Those are indeed my brother's words. But then who? Who benefits from-- ...Ah! ...Valter! '''Eirika: What is it? Cormag: '''...Princess Eirika of Renais. I would be your ally. '''Eirika: What? Cormag: I don't care why you're fighting. I've no interest in your goals. I want nothing but revenge, and I will have it. If I can kill Valter with these two hands, what care I if Grado brands me traitor? Battle Quotes Vs. Valter (Eirika's Route) Valter: What now, Cormag? Have you betrayed your oaths and your emperor? Cormag: I have. I can no longer serve Grado. But I must know the truth, Valter, and you will tell me. You're the one who murdered my brother aren't you? Valter: ...Hmph. No reason for lies, seeing as you're nothing but a traitor. You're right, Cormag! I was the one who cut your brother down. He was just like you, a weak, pitiful fool. Cormag: ...... Ha...Ha ha ha... Valter: Why do you laugh, dolt? Cormag: How can I not? I've dreamt of revenge, chased it for days... And now it's here before me. Oh, Valter... Your death will be slow and agonizing. Vs. Duessel (Ephraim's Route) Duessel: Cormag... So, you've been sent to bring me in as well? Cormag: ...... Duessel: There's no point in hesitating. You must stop me. After all, those are His Majesty's orders. Vs. Valter (Ephraim's Route) Valter: Is that you, Cormag? Even you have turned your back on your emperor? Cormag: ...... Valter: Don't tell me you stand there thinking you can beat me. You're not strong enough. You know this to be true. Cormag: ...... Valter: If you swear fealty to Grado again, I may let you live. You don't want to die an oath breaker, do you? Well? Will you crawl before me and beg for forgiveness? Cormag: ...Yes, I have broken my vows, Valter. And yes, it may be I who falls when we tilt lances... But a dog like you will never see me crawl. Valter: Brave words from a traitor. Let's see if your lance is as sharp as your tongue. Death Quote Final Chapter Quote ''Heroes'' :Cormag/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Cormag, Aloof Lanceman (孤高の槍 Kokō no yari) : "Cormag returned to Grado to assist in the reconstruction of his country. Shortly after, he left to wander on his own. When he reappeared, he rejoined the army not as a knight but as a common soldier." ; A Support with Tana : "Cormag returned to Grado to assist in the reconstruction of his country. Shortly after, he left to wander on his own. Tana spent years looking for him. In time, she found him and knighted him in Frelia's service." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Cormag is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology His name is the Scottish form of the Irish name 'Cormac'. 'Mac' means "son of", but 'cor' or 'corb' is unclear, possibly meaning "wheel" (or "charioteer") or "raven". Trivia *If Neimi reaches an A support with Gilliam, she mentions that her eyesight practice scares Cormag. This is a translation error, as Neimi was referring to Colm in the Japanese version. *In the prototype version, Cormag was a Mercenary in Joshua's place, retaining all the dialogue that would come to be Joshua's. By the time of the retail version, he replaced Nate's role as the playable Wyvern Rider. *Cormag's growth rates are identical to Raven's from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. *It is possible, in Eirika's route, to essentially erase Cormag from the story. If Chapter 13 is completed before turn 5 by defeating Aias, Cormag will not even have the opportunity to arrive on the battlefield. In that event, he is never mentioned again. (If Cormag arrives on the battlefield, but Aias is defeated before he is recruited or killed, he will likewise disappear from the story.) *In the Japanese version of Sacred Stones, Cormag's bases when recruited in Eirika's route are significantly inflated and increased immensely for unknown reasons. This change is not present in Ephraim's route. *In Cormag's English A support with Artur, Artur explains that wyvern stones are rarer than dragonstones (of which there are only two in Magvel, as Lyon tells Selena). This is a mistranslation: in the Japanese script, dragonstones (竜石) are never mentioned, only wyvern stones (竜曜石). *In his ending with Tana in the Japanese version, there is an additional line that states that he quickly became her closest aide. **In the Japanese version of their A support, rather than saying he'll "give up this soldiering nonsense and go into woodworking," he tells Tana that he "might disappear" and so he may never have the opportunity to take her up on her offer to join Frelia's army. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters